Can't Sleep
by Noelle Joi
Summary: You never know what you've got till it's gone.ONE SHOT!


**Can't Sleep**  
-One Shot-

It was three o'clock in the morning on a clear fall night at PCA. Dana and Nicole were sleeping but Zoey lay awake, staring at the ceiling. It was one of those nights where you feel so tired but couldn't in any way fall asleep because there's way too much on your mind.

Normally at the begining of a new semester Zoey was excited to be back with her friends but this year was different. No not because Mr. Bender quit. Not because Lola went back to her old school and Dana came back from France.This year was different because this year Chase hadn't returned to PCA for his junior year. His family moved to the east coast and wanted him to go to school closer to them. Which was completly and totally awful. But the worst part was that she didn't even get to say good-bye to him. Sure there was e-mail and cell phones but that just wasn't enough. She missed seeing him face to face. She missed walking with him to class. She missed the way they just randomly looked at each other and laughed over nothing. But most of all she missed having someone that she coul pour her heart out to.

It was a strange idea to admit to herself but what if she liked Chase more than a friend? Her and Chase together? Would that make any sense at all? Sure she thought about it every once in awhile back when he was still around like at the school dance when he cheated on the personality quiz to go with her and the whole Trisha Kirby thing but now the subject was always on her mind. What if they had kissed and her little brother hadn't tackled him?

Zoey sighed and moved around uncomfortably in her bed. This was an impossible situation. The worst question that lingered. Would she ever see him again? She hated that question and avoided it whenever it came up.

At around 3:15 a.m. Zoey figured that shy my as well go online if she was just going to stay up all night anyway. She signed on to AOL Instant Messanger and was surprised to see that Chase was actually online.

**PCAChase: What are you doing up so late? It's like three at PCA!**

**ZoeyB-Girl: I could ask you the same thing. It's pretty late in Boston, too.**

**PCAChase: I can't sleep.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Me either.**

**PCAChase: That's ironic. Why not?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: I was thinking...**

**PCAChase: Can I ask what about?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: I don't know...You.**

**Zoey thought that sounded a little too mushy so she quickly added...**

**ZoeyB-Girl: And how things are way different here without you.**

**PCAChase: I was thinking the same thing. Except, you know, the other way around.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: So, are you making new friends?**

**PCAChase: Yeah.**

Zoey paused for a minute. Yeah? That was all he had to say?

**ZoeyB-Girl: Like...who?**

**PCAChase: My roomate and some kid in my Physics class.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Oh. So you haven't met any new best friends or anyhing yet, right? I don't want you to forget about me.**

**PCAChase: Are you kidding? I could never forget about you! **

**ZoeyB-Girl: Good. :)  
**

**PCAChase: So how are things at good old Pacific Coast Academy?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Not much is new. Same old, Same old. How's your school?  
**

**PCAChase: Boston Academy...It's a pretty nice school but it's no PCA. There's no beach. It get's cold here and the worst part is**

**ZoeyB-Girl: The worst part is what?**

**PCAChase: There's noone that's even close to being as special as you.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Chase?**

**PCAChase: Yeah?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: I miss you.**

**PCAChase: The feeling is mutual.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Am I ever gonna see you again? **

**PCAChase: Of course! Didn't Michael tell you that my dad just got transfered for a year? I'll be back at PCA for Senior year.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: No, he failed to mention that. **

**PCAChase: I'm sorry I didn't tell you myself. It was a hard thing to say.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: I understand.**

**A long virtual silence went between the two. Tell him you love him, a voice screamed at Zoey. Tell him how you feel! Zoey took a deep breath and started typing but before she could send it, Chase wrote something.**

**PCAChase: Zo, I need to tell you something.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Alright... shoot.**

**PCAChase: I love you.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Darn it. You beat me to it. **

**PCAChase: To what?**

**ZoeyB-Girl: The whole confession of love thing.**

**PCaChase: You mean...**

**ZoeyB-Girl: I guess we're both alot more alike than we knew. **

**PCAChase: I guess so.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Well...I am suddenly exhaused. I proboly should get some sleep. **

**PCAChase: Yeah me too.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: I love you, Chase Matthews.  
**

**PCAChase: I love you too. See you soon. **

**ZoeyB-Girl: A year isn't that long.**

**PCAChase: It'll fly by.**

**ZoeyB-Girl: Good night.**

**PCAChase: Good Night.**

**_PCAChase has signed off._**

Zoey shut down her laptop and gently set it under her bed. She felt more settled and satisfyed than she had been in a long time.If Chase leaving for a year made her realize that she loved him, it was worth it.She didn't know the future or what it held but she knew that it was gonna be good. They loved each other. "I love Chase Matthews and he loves me back," Zoey whispered to the quiet room. And with that she settled into her bed under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Well right now it is pretty close to three a.m. which I find pretty funny because I actually just got done with a conversation on aim. It was nowhere near as happy as Zoey's because all we talked about was music. But anyway, this short 900 word one shot was dedicated to myself. Imagine my situation like this story only it stops at the whole lingering question Would she ever see him again thing? Yeah...don't have the courage to profess my love to my crush who is moving 20 hours away. Aye. If only my life could be like my story. Ok I need to quit talking to myself. **

**If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review. It's as simple as that. :)**

**Noelle  
**


End file.
